one night in copenhagen
by rayquaza girl
Summary: Denmark likes Greenland but she is Norway's and Iceland's sister when they finally confess some thing happens which will ether bring the Nordics closer together or rip them apart


Ok I recently got obsessed with the Nordics (as you do) so I got this idea for a story and its one of those stories in which the whole story is playing out in your head as you write it so I decided to write this to help with my writers block so may I introduce Greenland

Greenland: *waves shyly*

Rayquaza girl: so Greenland disclaimer please

Greenland: ok Miss Rayquaza girl does not own anything

Rayquaza girl: thanks Greenland now on with the story oh just before that warning sexual situations, mild sufin and swearing

Denmark screwed his eyes together as a ray of sunlight went into his eyes he sat up in bed to see Greenland who was opening the curtains 'hey Denmark you're up good remember Iceland, Norway , Sweden and Finland are coming for lunch' she said as she tucked a lose strand of her shoulder length silver-white hair behind her ear. Denmark watched her admiring her grace and beauty if only she wasn't Norway's and Iceland's little sister he would make her his. Denmark didn't realised that his eyes had glazed over and he only snapped out of his daydream when Greenland was right in front of his face 'Denmark are you in there?' she asked snapping her fingers in front of his face 'yer thank Greenland what's for lunch?' he asked

'Oh lamb it's in the oven now you better get dressed there be here in an hour' she said

'God what time is it?' Denmark said

'1 o'clock' Greenland replied with a smile before going down stairs to finish lunch. Denmark got up and pulled on a red and white striped shirt without a tie and a pair of plain blue jeans so he looked reasonably smart and went down stairs. As so as he was down stairs he could smell the delicious smell of juicy lamb wafting in from the kitchen he wondered in to see Greenland checking the meat he lent over her shoulder and said 'yum can I have a try?' Greenland squeaked in surprise and then frowned in disapproval which Denmark thought made her look even more adorable. 'No it's not done yet' she said putting it back in the oven and Denmark looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a sweet black lace dress with some white stockings and some cute black kitten heels 'you look nice today' Denmark complimented

'thanks Denmark you don't look bad yourself' she said blushing for a few seconds there was total silence until the doorbell rang 'oh someone's here' Greenland said and rushed to opened the door while Denmark made his way to the living room. Denmark sat in his favourite chair and waited until Greenland showed in Sweden and Finland 'yo guys' Denmark said

'hi Denmark' Finland said sitting down next to Sweden who had put his arm around him which made Finland squirm a bit because Sweden had squeezed to hard. About 30 minutes later Norway and Iceland had arrived and everyone had sat down at the table and Greenland was getting ready to carve when 'I think I'll do that' Norway said taking the knife from her and urging her to sit down it may have been Denmark's overactive imagination but he swore that he saw a flash of irritation in her eyes. At lunch Denmark tried to tell a really dirty joke and Greenland was egging him on but Norway made it clear he didn't want that joke spoken around his sister now Denmark was shore that Greenland shot Norway a nasty look. After lunch they sat in the living room chatting everything was going fine until Denmark said 'ok who wants beer?' a few people raised their hands and Denmark gave them out he was going to give one to Greenland but it was snatched away by Norway 'no alcohol' he said emotionlessly and then Greenland snapped

'I'm not a fucking child brother so stop treating me like one' she yelled and got up and went out the front door slamming it behind her the 5 Nordics were silent until Denmark said 'you just couldn't let her try it' Norway turned to him

'I Care for my sister' he said

'So if you care for her you shouldn't be so controlling' Denmark shot back

'Don't talk to us like you know how to be responsible you've never taken responsibility for anything' Iceland said supporting Norway

'I think we'd better leave' Finland said

'Yer' said Sweden and they both left leaving Iceland, Norway and Denmark in a stand off until Norway tugged on Iceland's shirt 'don't bother with him let's just leave' and with that they both left leaving Denmark feeling both angry and worried he didn't know where Greenland was and it was getting dark and she has never been out on her own. After 20 minutes and she didn't return Denmark decided to go look for her he grabbed his axe (just in case) and went out the door. Meanwhile Greenland was running down dark alleyways scared she had never been out this late and she didn't recognise anything she ran until someone said 'where you going beautiful' Greenland turned in fear to see 3 men 'why don't you stay and have some fun with us' one of the men said grabbing her as the other 2 tried to get her dress off in fear and desperation she called out 'Denmark'. A little way a way Denmark herd her distress and ran in her direction just in time he saw the men and his insides writhed with anger he had never been so angry in his life. He raised his axe and said 'get your filthy hands off her' he said the men let go of Greenland in surprise but she didn't move she just sat there shaking this made Denmark if possible more angry as he made his way towards the men axe raised the men made a run for it just dodging Denmark's axe. Denmark looked after them seething before bending down and picking up Greenland bridal style who had just started to cry 'shush don't cry no one will hurt you now' he said rocking her in his arms as they made their way home. He took her up to his room so he could check her over and see if she had any wounds. He laid her down on the bed she had stopped crying and now was looking at Denmark with curiosity as he was checking her over she asked 'Denmark why did those men want to take my clothes off' Denmark looked at her and said 'you mean you don't know?' Greenland shoke her head and Denmark groaned damn her innocence this was going to be awkward 'you do know what sex is right?' she nodded

'It's how babies are made' she said

'Well yer but it's also how people express their love for each other those men were trying to force you to do that and that's wrong' Denmark explained

'Oh' Greenland said in realisation 'I get it'

'Good now go and have a bath' he said later on when he was in bed it must have been past midnight Greenland crept into Denmark's room Denmark turned on his side lamp and looked at Greenland curiously she was smiling 'hey Denmark I was thinking about what you said and I wanted to ask you something ' she said

'Oh yer ask away' Denmark said

'Would you like to have sex with me Denmark?' she asked Denmark looked at her in shoke before saying

'Why would you ask me?'

'Because you said that you have sex with people you love and I love you Denmark' she said happily

'No you don't have sex with people you love as family' Denmark said hurriedly

'I don't love you as family' said Greenland said annoyed Denmark looked up

'You love me?' he asked quietly Greenland nodded

'So will you or do you think I'm a child' she said timidly

'I don't because if I did what I'm about to do you would be so wrong' Denmark said kissing her full on the lips. it was better than he had dreamed her mouth was hot and tasted like sugar she let him do what he wanted 'what do you want me to do' she asked

'Well you could start by taking off your nightdress'

Later Denmark lay awake he couldn't sleep all the time he was with her he was feeling both elated and guilty how could he tell Norway and Iceland that he had fucked their sister he sat up beside him Greenland woke up 'what wrong' she asked

'Nothing can I call you by you human name' he asked

'Yer ok its Aviaq so does this mean I can call you by your human name?'

'Yes you can its Magnus' Denmark said

'Magnus that's cute' Greenland said giggling as she snuggled up to Denmark

'I love you Aviaq' he said

'I love you too Magnus' Greenland said before they both drifted off to sleep

The next few weeks they managed to keep their relationship a secret right under the noses of Greenland's brothers the only thing that had changed was that Denmark now took Greenland everywhere he went today they were at a world meeting and Denmark was worried about Greenland she wasn't herself 'are you ok you look a bit pale' he asked worriedly looking at her

'Oh I'm fine just feeling a bit sick' she said failing to tell him that she had already thrown up 5 times today. They entered the conference room and the meeting started now Denmark was having a fight with Malta because Denmark was refusing to help Malta's immigrant situation Denmark felt a tug on his jacket he looked at Greenland who was trying to tell him something but he couldn't hear over the noise of the other nations arguing 'what' Denmark said over the noise

'I feel fai...' Greenland tried to say before she fainted

'Greenland are you ok' Denmark said trying to shake her the other Nordics had noticed and made their way over to them 'she fainted' said Denmark to Norway who had come up beside him

'Then get her to the sick bay idiot' said Norway his voice was shaky he was very worried. The Nordics got Greenland to the sick bay where doctors proceeded to perform tests on her. A few hours later the doctor came out and all the Nordics looked towards him 'so what's wrong with her' Denmark asked his voice shaking the wait had taken a toll on him and the rest of them Iceland hadn't spoken a single word in hours and Norway was lashing out at everybody but he wasn't now his eyes had glazed over. The doctor cleared his throat and said 'there is nothing really wrong per say but unusual'

'for fucks sake spit it out' Norway snapped since the doctor was a professional Norway's outburst didn't faze him 'ok I'll tell you she is pregnant' the Nordics fell silent Denmark's face had completely drained of colour while Norway was seething with compressed rage Iceland looked like he was in shock Finland's eyes were the size of plates and even Sweden raised an eyebrow it was a long time before anyone spoke it was Norway 'who did this'

'Norway calm down' said Sweden 'you won't be able to think clearly' Norway apparently wasn't listing I'm going to find out who did this to my sister and none of you are going to stop me' Norway said his voice rising his face was red with rage he was just about storm off to interrogate every boy in the building when Denmark spoke up 'wait Norge 'Norway turned to face him

'Don't think your stopping me either' he said stubbornly

'It's not about that' Denmark said nervously it was now or never

'Then spit it out I don't have all day' Norway said irritably Denmark took a deep breath

'I was the one who knocked up your sister' he said for a moment it seemed that Norway was processing this piece of information but suddenly with a howl of fury Norway punched Denmark in the jaw.

Ok that the first chapter review pretty please but don't say anything to mean this is my first time writing something like this oh and Greenland's human name means part of the family in Greenlandic


End file.
